The Darkness of the Coven
by TheChanglingFrog
Summary: Unceremoniously kicked out of the Cullen's, Jasper has decided that after 130 years of going to high school he needs a break. So he heads to his home in Austin to visit with his brother and sister. The moment he steps into the house things change for him. How can he no longer be the leader of his own coven. What happened while he was gone? What's a vamp to do?


**Jasper's POV**

I didn't understand why I had to leave. It wasn't as if they were doing any better. Why me? No one else fuckin' cared. So I did what I did best, I disappeared. I made sure I moved off the map. I didn't really want anything to do with that fuckin' family in the first place. Why did she fuckin' find me anyway? She should have just let me be in the first fuckin' place.

I came walking up to the house that my brother and sister occupied with my sister's mate. Peter should be here, but the moment I look in the yard, I noticed that the truck was missing. I took off into the house and walked right into the kitchen to get a bag of blood out of the fridge. I opened the fridge and then froze. The scent that invaded my senses was familiar. I stood up slowly with the bag of O Neg in my hand and turned toward the living room. Slowly I, basically, backtracked into the living room to see someone lying on the couch with a book over their face.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Jasper. Especially if ya wanna keep ya head." The female growled to me. I inhaled once more and noticed that she really did seem familiar.

"Who are you and what are you doin' in my home?" I asked, guarded.

"Ain't none o'ya'll's business, Jasper." She said sounding irritated.

"This is my home, so you best be spittin out who ya is." I growled. In a flash she was sitting upright and I froze again. It was Bella and she was a Vampire. "Bella?" I asked stunned.

"Ding, Ding, Ding…what ya say, Pete? We got us a winner?" She asked looking off to the side, makin me look too. There was Peter standing there with a shit eatin' grin on his face.

"Sure looks like it, honey bee." He said chuckling.

"What the hell's goin on here?" I asked lookin between the two of them.

"I found my mate, Jazz. What the hell do you think is goin on?" He asked as the smile on his face turned serious. "Ya ain't got no right comin in here thinkin' you still in charge afta 130 years, Jasper."

"How long have you two been together?" I asked curiously.

"Eighty years." She answered curtly. That was when I really looked at her. She would have been twenty eight when she was turned. Pete was thirty when I turned him. She was still beautiful, but even more so. Immortality did suit her best, I mused.

"Why are ya here? Don't ya have school?" She asked smirking. She turned to Peter and winked. _What the hell was that about?_ I wondered as I then noticed what she was wearing. Her shorts were short and her tank barely covered her ample tits. It wasn't really that that caught my attention. It was the bites she had all over her body.

"What happened to you?" I asked feeling my rage start to build.

"Ain't nothing you gotta worry yer purty lil' head over, Major. I can handle myself just fine." She said chuckling.

"My little darlin' here made rank in the southern wars, Major. She was the new General of the South." Peter said darkly.

"Why were you in the wars?" I asked and she looked to Peter. Peter nodded to her.

"There's a lot of history to go over and I'd like to wait for my sister to get here." She said and I looked to Peter as he nodded.

"That's fine." I said and she scoffed.

"I wasn't lookin' fer yer approval, Jasper. I was tellin' ya." She said shakin' her head.

A few minutes later I heard four pairs of feet rushin' up to the house. I was instantly on guard, but noticed that Peter and Bella were just sittin' there comfortably. I jumped up and rushed to the porch to see Charlotte and Garrett and two Vampires I didn't know rush up. I opened my arms for Char and she pushed past me.

"General. News on the home front." She instantly said. I was shocked that she bypassed me. _What the hell is going on?_

"Report." Bella growled.

"Lottie's army is moving toward Houston. If we are to intercept her, we have to leave now." Char said as she finally turned to me. "Hey Jazz."

"Char." I acknowledged.

Bella and Peter got a look of concentration and then looked to one another. "They won't be makin' a move right now. Let's let them draw attention away from us." Peter said as he looked to Bella who nodded in approval.

"What did I just walk in on?" I asked and all six vampires turned to me.

"Nothin' you need to worry about, Jasper. WE have this under control." Bella said and then turned to the other two vampires I didn't know. "Chels, what you did the brothers say?"

"They said whatever course of action you take they'll be right behind you." 'Chels' said as she put her head down in submission.

"Call Aro and tell him that he'll have his revenge soon at hand. Tell Marcus that he needs to be here in two days and tell Caius to stop bitchin'." She said giving them all smirk. "We'll be done with Lottie and Maria soon enough."

That caught my attention. "What?!" I basically growled out.

"Nothin', Major." Peter said looking back to the two vampires that were in a submissive pose still. "Afton, get Felix and Dem to haul ass to Denali and grab Eleazar, I don't care if they have to use force. Just get him down here now." They both nodded and then took off. Afton? Chels? Does that mean Chelsea? From the Volturi? I'm sure I had a wide eyed expression from the way they were all smirkin' at me.

"Someone needs to explain to me what the hell is goin' down here now!" I demanded from them. I looked to Bella, Peter, Char and Garrett and saw all their eyes were black with rage.

"Since you've been with the fur munchers a lot has changed, Major. Iz took over the south and conquered all. She is the reigning Queen of the South and America. Right now we are on a mission for the Brothers. One of the Queens had been abducted and we're trying to get to her without it causing a huge commotion. So unless you have any idea on what the hell is going on down here, don't come down here to OUR neck of the woods and act like you can come down here and take control. Undertand?" Charlotte all but growled at me.

I was stunned. Never once in her whole existence did she ever talk to me that way. "Char?" I asked in a disbelieving voice.

"You can be pissed all you want, Jasper. The truth of the matter is that you don't know shit about what's going on or what we've had to go through since you were playing a high school kid. You don't know anything about the vampire world anymore. So until you get your act together and learn what it means to be a part of a true coven sit down and shut up." Charlotte said as I turned to see Peter smirk.

"What she said." Garrett said chuckling.

**Starting a whole new story on top of the other one…I will update in a week and they will stay consecutive. Thanks for reading and Reviewing.**


End file.
